wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/03
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada III Lekarz kazał Marcie odbywać dłuższe spacery, toteż co dzień po śniadaniu chodziła do parku Łazienkowskiego i wracała dopiero na obiad. Czerwiec rozwinął się całą wspaniałością zieleni, zakwitł tysiącami świeżych barw, rozdzwonił się brzękiem owadów i świergotem ptaków. Błądząc godzinami w cieniu starannie utrzymanych alei Marta przypomniała sobie zapuszczony park w Nieszocie. Zostali tam tylko rezydenci. Rodzice od dłuższego czasu bawili za granicą, gdyż pan Rzecki na wiadomość o powrocie Stanisława dostał ataku kamieni żółciowych i musiał znowu wrócić do Marienbadu. Marta była zupełnie samotna. Małżeństwo odsunęło ją od dawnych stosunków koleżeńskich i od dawnych znajomych. Roman siedział w Ratyńcu, mąż zaś już drugi tydzień tkwił w Równem. Przysłał jej tylko kartkę z pozdrowieniami i z utyskiwaniem na nadmiar trudności. Od Grzesiaka dowiedziała się szczegółów śledztwa. Okazało się, że elewatory podpalone zostały przez półzidiociałego chłopa, który dostał za to dwadzieścia pięć złotych od jakiegoś Żyda, którego nie umie wskazać pomimo energicznych „perswazji” policji. Strat materialnych pożar nie pociągnął za sobą, gdyż zabudowania były ubezpieczone. Natomiast pokrzyżował piany Dowmunta, utrudniając mu rozpoczętą kampanię zbożową. ― Oto ręka kupców zbożowych ― mówił dr Grzesiak. ― Zaczęła się wielka gra i do jesieni pokaże się, czy zdołają oni utrzymać monopol w swych rękach, czy nie. ― A mąż mój nadal wierzy w zwycięstwo? ― Hm... zdaje się, wierzy. W każdym razie postanowił walczyć do ostatniego. Gdy wczoraj telefonował do „Adrolu” i dowiedział się, że na giełdach robi się sztuczną zwyżkę na pszenicę, kazał jednak nadal kupować. To silny człowiek. Byle pieniędzy starczyło, byle starczyło... ― A czy istotnie grozi ich brak? Grzesiak zrobił niewyraźną minę. Od tego dnia Marta zabrała się do rewizji domowych rachunków i doszła do przekonania, że cztery tysiące miesięcznie, które wydawała na dom i na własne potrzeby, to rozrzutność. Zwęziła ten budżet, zwłaszcza swój osobisty, do możliwego minimum. Nawet zmniejszyła liczbę wizyt lekarza, tym bardziej, że stan jej nie zdawał się budzić żadnych obaw, a ciąża rozwijała się normalnie. Ze słodkim niepokojem oczekiwała rozwiązania. Tak bardzo pragnęła mieć dziecko. Rozrzewniała ją myśl, że nareszcie przyjdzie na świat maleńka istotka, której uśmiechem będzie mogła się cieszyć i łzami płakać. Zwłaszcza od pamiętnego wieczora, gdy Andrzej, spostrzegłszy jej macierzyństwo, zbliżył się do niej, myśl, że da mu dziecko, napawała ja szczęściem. Wierzyła, że to małe, niewinne stworzonko, z ich uczuć zrodzone, samym swoim zjawieniem się rozproszy złe chmury w życiu Andrzeja, że zacięte jego usta uśmiechną się jak dawniej i pod ich dach wróci pogoda. Godziny spacerów w łazienkach spędzała na tych rozmyślaniach. Pewnego dnia wracała do domu wcześniej niż zwykle. Przeszła na cienistą stronę Alei Ujazdowskich i nagle stanęła jak wryta. Wprost naprzeciw niej szedł szybkim krokiem, wymachując teczką, chłopiec, chłopiec jak dwie krople wody podobny do portretu małego Andrzeja z jej buduaru. Ach, nie podobny, ale wręcz On! Te same myślące oczy, ust i, wzrost... Chłopiec minął ją, skręcił w Bagatelę i znikł. Nie umiała wytłumaczyć sobie zjawiska, które raczej musiało być złudzeniem. Jednakże nazajutrz punktualnie o tej godzinie była już na rogu Bagateli. Nie czekała długo. Dojrzała go z daleka. Szedł z dwoma innymi chłopcami, również w uczniowskich czapkach, i o czymś z zajęciem rozprawiał. ― Tak, tak... Marcie serce załomotało w piersi. To on, chłopiec z portretu, Boże! Co to może znaczyć?! Zatrzymali się na rogu i zaczęli się żegnać. Później ten, jak wczoraj, skręcił w Bagatelę. Marta stała chwilę oszołomiona i nie wiedząc dlaczego to robi, zaczęła iść za nim. W mózgu najdziwaczniejsze rodziły się domysły. Miała ochotę dopędzić go i już przyśpieszyła kroku, gdy chłopiec wszedł do bramy. Zatrzymała się. ― Cóż zrobi teraz?... Zajrzała: w bramie i w podwórzu nikogo nie było. Najlepiej zapytać stróża. Weszła i już chciała zapukać do kwadratowego okienka, gdy wzrok jej padł na oszkloną tablicę z nazwiskami lokatorów. Jak się ten chłopiec nazywa? ― Może Jaskólski? „Erazm Jaskólski ― przemysłowiec” ― czytała. „Nr 2, hr. Dominik Pajęcki” ― nie, tego przecież zna. To stary kawaler i nie ma dzieci... „Nr 3 Ewa Żegota”. ― Ewa Żegota? ― krew uderzyła do twarzy. ― Żegota! Przyjaciel Andrzeja nazywał się Michał Żegota... ― I ten chłopiec... ― Co to może znaczyć? ― Ewa... Nagle ostry ból przeszył serce. Nic nie wiedziała, nic nie rozumiała, ujrzała tylko jakiś enigmatyczny splot tajemnic, pełnych nieprawdopodobieństwa, ujrzała pod nogami przepaść. Nie mogła skoordynować swoich myśli, lecz była pewna, że oto stanęła na progu tragedii Andrzeja i na progu własnej rozpaczy. A przecie wszystko się zaczęło od wyjazdu na Wołyń, od śmierci tego przyjaciela... Ewa Żegota... Jak lunatyczka wracała do domu. Nie zdołała jej oderwać od tych myśli nawet kartka Andrzeja. Czytała ją kilka razy, zanim mogła skupić uwagę dla uświadomienia sobie konwencjonalnej jej treści. Z nawału najróżnorodniejszych pomysłów, zastanowień, przypuszczeń zaczęło wyłaniać się postanowienie. Tak, musi tam pójść. Musi ją zobaczyć... musi rozwikłać tę tajemnicę. Nie mogła się doczekać ranka. Jak zostanie przyjęta? Na jakie upokorzenia zostanie narażona? Czego się dowie? Wreszcie ― cóż sama ma powiedzieć? Drżała jej ręka, gdy naciskała guzik dzwonka u drzwi. ― Czy zastałam panią Żegocinę? ― Owszem. ― Służąca obrzuciła Martę aprobującym wzrokiem i zapytała: ― Kogo mam zameldować? ― Proszę powiedzieć, że... jedna pani w prywatnej sprawie. Wprowadziła Martę do salonu i znikła w głębi mieszkania. Marta rozejrzała się. Musi to być kulturalna kobieta. Salon umeblowany z dużym smakiem, z tą spokojną elegancją, właściwą kulturalnym domom. Na stoliku obok kozetki otwarta książka. Rzuciła okiem na tytułową kartę: Jan Kasprowicz ― Księga Ubogich. ― Ewa... Młoda? Ładna?... Jak może wyglądać? Nagle wzrok padł na konsolę kominka: w ciężkiej brązowej ramie fotografia Andrzeja... Przed oczyma zawirowały kolorowe płatki. Więc tak, więc nie myliła się... Za chwilę wejdzie tu... kochanka Andrzeja. Drzwi lekko się uchyliły i w progu stanęła Ewa. ― Czym mogę pani służyć? Marta z trudem wydobyła głos. ― Chciałam panią prosić o kilka minut rozmowy. Była blada i tak chwiała się na nogach, że Ewa czym prędzej podsunęła jej krzesło. Od razu spostrzegła, że ta pani jest w ciąży i że jest niezwykle wzruszona. ― Proszę, niech pani usiądzie. Niedobrze jest pani? Może wody? ― Nie, dziękuję. To minie. Przyglądała się Ewie i mimo woli zaczęła porównywać ją z sobą... Może jest ładniejsza, ale starsza na pewno... chociaż wygląda bardzo młodo... Więc to tę kobietę Andrzej kocha? Nie tak sobie wyobrażała matkę tego chłopca. Ewa tymczasem gubiła się w domysłach. Początkowo zdawało się jej, że ta nieznajoma to jakaś panna z dobrego domu, którą porzucił narzeczony, nadużywszy uprzednio jej wiary, i że przychodzi prosić o pomoc w ukryciu jej stanu. Ewa gotowa byłaby na wszystko. Jakże dobrze pamiętała swoją przeszłość. Lecz po chwili spostrzegła obrączkę i teraz już zupełnie nie wiedziała, jaki być może cel tej wizyty. ― Lepiej pani? ― zapytała. ― Dziękuję. ― Czym zatem mogę pani służyć? Marta spojrzała jej wprost w oczy. ― Jestem żoną Andrzeja Dowmunta. W Ewie drgnęły wszystkie nerwy. Żona Andrzeja! Więc to ta kobieta zabrała jej szczęście, stanęła na jej cierniowej drodze, by teraz, kiedy znowu go spotkała... I czego ona chce, po co tu przyszła?... Jest w ciąży... Nagle zrozumiała list Andrzeja z Równego, ten rozpaczliwy list, to pełne męki wyznanie własnej bezsiły wobec nowej zasadzki losu. ― Nie przyszłam do pani z żadnymi pretensjami ― zaczęła Marta ― nie przyszłam o nic prosić.. Ewa milczała. ― Przyszłam po prostu dlatego, żeby dowiedzieć się, w czym tkwi nieszczęście Andrzeja. ― W czym?... W czym?... ― oczy Ewy błysnęły. ― Tkwi w tym, że pani istnieje, że swoją egzystencją zamyka mu pani drogę do szczęścia! ― Właśnie, właśnie ― serce Marty waliło młotem ― i ja tego domyślałam się... Boże, jakaż pani jest okrutna!... Cóż ja jestem winna? Nic nie wiedziałam i dotychczas nic nie wiem. Andrzej mi nigdy ani jednego słowa nie powiedział, a nie mogę patrzeć, jak strasznie on cierpi... ― Cierpi przez panią. Czy pani tego nie widzi? ― Nie, nie wiedziałam. Dopiero onegdaj spotkałam na ulicy tego chłopca. To syn pani, prawda? ― To syn Andrzeja. ― Wiem. Nie może być inaczej. Od razu poznałam. Mam w domu portret Andrzeja z czasów, gdy był w tym wieku. Nie mogłam nie poznać. Podobni są w najdrobniejszym rysie... Nic nie wiedziałam i poszłam za nim. Tu, w bramie, przeczytałam na tablicy nazwisko pani... Świętej pamięci Michał Żegota był pani mężem czy bratem?... Wiem, że od dnia jego śmierci nieszczęście weszło w nasz dom... w moje życie... ― Od dnia śmierci Żegoty. Wzruszenie zacisnęło jej gardło. ― Kocha go pani? ― cicho zapytała Marta. ― Boże! Czy go kocham! Wszystką krew oddałabym za sekundę jego uśmiechu, za sekundę jego radości... Na koniec świata poszłabym za nim... Och, czy pani myśli, że mogłabym udźwignąć te trzynaście strasznych lat, gdyby nie jego syn? Czy pani wie, co to znaczy kochać? Czy pani pojmie, co to jest być żoną, trzynaście lat żoną człowieka, do którego nie czuje się nic, literalnie nic oprócz żalu, żoną człowieka, za którego wychodzi się za mąż jedynie dlatego, że był on przyjacielem tamtego. Cóż pani może o tym wiedzieć?! ― To była pani pierwsza miłość? ― Nie ma pierwszych i drugich miłości. To była moja jedyna miłość i pozostanie jedyną. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej? Niemal dzieckiem byłam wówczas, gdy go pokochałam i gdy on mnie pokochał. Oddałam się mu cała, bez chwili wahania. I nigdy tego nie żałowałam. Nigdy! Więcej pani powiem: gdybym miała drugi raz się narodzić, drugi raz rozpocząć życie, niczego bym bardziej nie pragnęła, jak powtórzenia się tej cudnej wiosny, tej najcudowniejszej wiosny... Bodaj za cenę trzynastu lat męki. Bodaj! ― I jak to ― rozszerzyły się oczy Marty ― Andrzej porzucił panią z dzieckiem? ― Nie, o nie! On tego nigdy by nie zrobił, jak go pani może posądzić?! Andrzej nie wiedział, bo wówczas, gdy nagle wyjechał do umierającego ojca, i ja jeszcze nie wiedziałam, nie rozumiałam. Byłam przecie prawie dzieckiem. A później... później przyszła wojna, rozdzieliła nas i już nie mógł wrócić... Nawet nie pożegnaliśmy się... Gdy Michał go wezwał do Ostapówki, gdy ujrzałam go po trzynastu latach, myślałam, że mi serce pęknie ze szczęścia, a kiedy zobaczyłam, że i on mnie kocha, że i w nim nie umarło dawne uczucie ― błogosławiłam los i całowałam ślady jego nóg na podłodze, rozumie pani? Płonęły jej oczy i wargi drżały. ― Rozumie pani, co to jest miłość? Miłość to wszystko, to świat, to życie! To stokroć więcej niż życie, bo kochać to znaczy umieć wyrzec się i szczęścia, i życia dla szczęścia człowieka kochanego. Rozumie pani? Marta pochyliła głowę. ― Rozumiem... rozumiem, bo... i ja go tak kocham. Zaległo milczenie. Patrzyły sobie w oczy. ― I ja go tak kocham ― odezwała się znowu Marta ― ale teraz wiem, że on kocha panią, i wiem, że ja stoję na drodze jego szczęścia... Ciężko, bardzo ciężko... ale ma pani rację, kochać to znaczy umieć wyrzec się człowieka kochanego... Proszę pani ― łzy jej napływały do krtani ― ja... ja... zejdę z jego drogi. Niech... niech... Drgały w niej wszystkie nerwy, oczy napełniały się łzami. Tak trudno było mówić. A jednak trzeba. Czymże jest dla Andrzeja? Kulą u nogi. Wspólny dom stał się dla niego więzieniem, jej obecność nieustającą troską, jej miłość zgrzytem w jego życiu... Marta wpiła sobie paznokcie w dłonie, aż uczuła ból. ― Proszę pani ― powiedziała z widoczną męką ― ja usunę się z jego drogi. Wiem, że kocha panią... ― zajęczało w jej piersi. ― Ale ja go tak strasznie, tak strasznie kocham... W oczach Ewy zaszkliły się łzy. Jej serce ścisnęło się współczuciem. ― To nic, to nic ― mówiła Marta w łkaniu ― wiem, co muszę zrobić... Przecie będę miała jego dziecko... Niech mi to będzie pociechą... Byle Andrzej był szczęśliwy, byle przestał cierpieć... Pani, pani. Ja go tak bardzo kochani! Boże... Boże... Ewa zerwała się ku niej. Dłonie wysmukłe jak storczyki przywarły do kurczowo zaciśniętych rąk Marty. Siadła obok niej i oplotła ją ramionami. Uczuła rozpaczliwy łomot jej serca, targanego tak mocno jak jej własne. Na policzki Marty zaczęły spadać nowe gorące łzy, jedna łączyła się z drugą, zlewały się w duże krople, staczały się razem, nizały się na niewidzialną nić, tak cienką jak nić pajęcza, tak nieskończenie długą... Przytulone do siebie płakały dwie kobiety. Płakały nad swoją dolą, nad swoim szczęściem, nad bezlitosnym losem, co w tym siostrzanym splocie ramion zamknął tragedię dwóch serc, jednym uderzających rytmem, ból dwóch uczuć, dwóch nadziei, z których jedna musiała być zabita. Przytulone do siebie, płakały dwie kobiety. Przez otwarte okna wlewał się rozedrganymi w upale falami soczysty czerwiec, niosąc daleki, monotonny turkot życia wielkiego miasta. Ewa oszołomiona nieoczekiwaną rezygnacją Marty, później rozczulona do głębi jej rozpaczą i potęgą uczucia, zdolnego do zaparcia się siebie, teraz dopiero zaczęła sobie zdawać sprawę z wartości swego zwycięstwa. Czy w ogóle rezygnacja tej biednej, nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny może być nazwana zwycięstwem? Usuwa się dla szczęścia Andrzeja... Lecz czy Andrzej będzie szczęśliwy, gdy ona odejdzie? Czy potrafi podeptać to życie, przejść po nim obojętnie? Andrzej z jego szlachetnością, z jego pogardą dla egoizmu, z jego etyką, obowiązkowością... Czy zdoła przyjąć ofiarę tej ciężarnej kobiety, której przysięgał wobec Boga i siebie?... Może. Może potrafi. Nawet na pewno, zwłaszcza gdy ona, Ewa, wytęży wszystkie siły, by jego zdobyć... Na pewno. Ale czy będzie szczęśliwy? Czy życie nie stanie się dla niego pasmem upokorzeń wobec siebie samego, czy nie zagryzie mu spokoju udręka niechęci do siebie, wyrzuty sumienia?... Jakże dobrze go znała. Przecie zawsze był mężczyzną... A co mówił Michał, gdy powtarzał jej rozmowę z Andrzejem?... A on sam wreszcie, słyszała przecie, jak rozmawiając z Jankiem, powiedział: „Najważniejsze jest to, żebyś sam mógł zawsze szanować siebie, mniejsza o opinię kolegów, byleś nie potrzebował wstydzić się swego postępku przed sobą”. ― Tak, tak, to Andrzej. Uczuła nagle przerażenie. Oto trzyma w ryku jego los i los swoich tyloletnich marzeń. Może go zabrać sobie, może nareszcie pić do woli upragnione szczęście, może nasycić się posiadaniem, wyłącznym posiadaniem swego najukochańszego, jedynego... Może! I przypomniała ostatni list Andrzeja: „...szczęścia nie wolno opłacać podłością...” Zrozumiała. Zrozumiała z całą okrutną dokładnością nicość zwycięstwa, ujrzała przed sobą czarną przepaść, na wypełnienie której nie starczą wszystkie łzy, wszystkie lata, wszystkie cierpienia, nie starczy nawet miłość, co wpiła się w jej serce, co tak się z nim zrosła, że tylko wraz z tym sercem da się z piersi wydrzeć. ― Nie, nie, nie wolno mi! Cała krew odpłynęła z mózgu, płuca ścisnął przejmujący skurcz, gdy odezwała się: ― Myli się pani... Pani musi zostać z nim. Ja nie potrafię dać mu szczęścia... Ja wiem, wiem na pewno... Mój Boże, przecież znam Andrzeja tak dobrze... Podniosła na nią bolesne oczy. ― Nie potrafię mu dać szczęścia... i on go ze mną nie znajdzie... Słowa były ciężkie jak ołów. Każdy ich dźwięk czuła jak nóż wbijający się w piersi. ― Ja odejdę, ja się usunę... Przecie trzynaście lat żyłam bez niego... ― Nie, nie... ― łkała Marta. ― Odejdę, bo wiem, że tak będzie lepiej, że tak trzeba. On... zapomni. ― Nie, nie... nie mogę przyjąć od pani tego poświęcenia. W głosie Ewy nabrzmiał smutek. ― Ja przecie nie dla pani to robię, nie z litości dla pani uczuć. Na taką wspaniałomyślność nie umiałabym się zdobyć. Żadna kobieta nie umiałaby... Odchodzę, bo wiem, że tak będzie Andrzejowi lepiej... Zapomni, z czasem zapomni... Teraz pojadę nad morze, później przeniosę się na Wołyń... Nie będzie mnie widywał... Zapomni... Zapomni... Zapomni... Powtarzała to straszne słowo wśród szlochu, co zdawał się rozrywać samo życie w wielkie, głębokie rany. ― Tak trzeba, tak trzeba... Przytulone do siebie płakały dwie kobiety, a przez otwarte okna soczysty czerwiec wlewał daleki pogwar ociężałego w słońcu miasta.